


DL 10

by bonebo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 06:04:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10075535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonebo/pseuds/bonebo
Summary: Reyzo - "Do you think we're bad people?"





	

Every year, he comes back to this castle; to hunt the people who cost him so dearly, and to pay his respects to what he lost.

This is the first year that he does so with company.

It’s not much–just a shadow of absolute black that follows him, clinging to his heels as he stalks through the compound he used to call home. It’s a wraith that appears in the corner in front of Hanzo, a shadow with red eyes watching, making sure that Hanzo’s prayers and offerings are not disturbed in his most vulnerable moments; and later, it’s a solid, almost-warm body for him to press up against, in the dark of their hotel room.

“….do you think we’re bad people?” Hanzo asks, as he slides into Reaper’s lap and feels talons curl into the meat of his hip; it could hurt, if Reaper wanted it to. Could cut into his flesh and lay muscle from bone. But it doesn’t. “Working for Talon…”

He trails off, but it doesn’t really matter; it’s a conversation they’ve had before. Reaper tilts his head, and Hanzo’s been with him long enough by now to be able to read the quizzical expression on the bone-white mask.

“Of course not,” Reaper answers, his voice a soft growl. He reaches up to ghost two fingers under Hanzo’s chin, talons pricking ever so lightly against the fair skin. “The world is a bad place, full of bad people who took things from us–they’re the antagonists of our story. If we’re fighting for our justice, that doesn’t make us bad people….” He straightens up a little, nudging his mask against Hanzo’s cheek in a parody of a kiss. “…that makes us heroes, baby.”


End file.
